


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by 90shpchick



Series: Smells Like Teen Spirit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Muggle AU, Nineties Grunge Music Scene, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: This is a classic tale of romance across a class divide. Two boys from different worlds bond over their love for music, a pack of cigarettes, and underage drinking.





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I am not from the UK so I am no expert on the education system. But from my little internet research I have found that Public Schools in the UK are very prestigious and therefore where my Draco attends. And Harry, who lives with this godfather Sirius Black (once an heir to a great fortune now disinherited and working as a mechanic), attends a State School.

April,1994

Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend  
As a known enemy  
\- Nirvana, Come As You Are

What was that song that Sirius liked so much? The one with the lyric that went, “The day the music died”? To Harry Potter it seemed like that day had come. News had crossed the pond that his favorite singer, Kurt Cobain, had killed himself. Aunt Petunia had always said Harry was too young to listen to that kind of music, but Sirius- who had actually been appointed to take care of him after his parent’s death- thought differently. After all the man had been a huge groupie of the Sex Pistols. 

Harry looked forlornly at the poster on the wall of Nirvana. There had been a rush on cassettes and cds from the band at the music store Harry helped out at. He swept and dusted for a few extra quid on the weekends and after school. He didn’t really know if all these people really felt Cobain’s music like he did, but he let them pass into the store. 

Ted Tonks, the shop owner, said kindly to Harry, “Take a short break and grab us a fizzy drink from next door.” He handed over some change to the boy and sent him on his way.

He was entirely too upset to watch where he was going as he walked down the block. This made him run into a very uptight looking blond boy. 

“Will you watch where you are going?” the other boy snapped. His accent was so posh Harry hardly understood him. 

“Sorry, mate. Just a bit distracted you know. With Cobain gone and everything.”

“We are not mates! And… wait did you say Cobain? As in Nirvana’s lead singer?”

Harry couldn’t have been more shocked if the blond had said John Lennon was back from the dead. This posh public school boy- he had to be one in that bloody uniform, tie and all- knew who Nirvana were?

“How do you know them?”

“Never mind that. What were you talking about when you said he was gone?”

“Well what’d ya think? He’s been depressed for ages. He’s gone and offed himself.”

Now it was the stranger’s turn to be surprised. It could have been Harry’s cavalier manner of speaking or the fact that Kurt Cobain was dead. Or both. 

“Oh my god really? I love his music. I mean I’m not supposed to listen to it. Mother doesn’t approve, but I do anyway.” 

The boy now looked visibly shaken and sunk down to the floor. It was like how Harry felt inside manifested outside on another person. Harry didn’t like to show his emotions, though. Not after… but now was not the time to think about that. 

“Sorry to be the barer of bad news, ma- I mean… I’m Harry by the way. What’s your name?” He placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder and to his surprise the other didn’t push it away.

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” His voice came out choked as if he was trying not to cry. 

“Hey I’ve got to get some drinks for me and my boss. Do you want to come with me? Then afterwards we can go to the music store I work at and listen to Nevermind. It’s been on repeat all day.”

Draco nodded and followed Harry around like a lost puppy. They made quite the pair. One boy in Chucks, tattered hand-me down jeans and a flannel shirt that was too big for him. The other in a school blazer and dress trousers. People probably stared at them, but neither one took notice. 

They hung out without saying a word to each other until the shop closed for the night. 

“Want to meet me this Saturday at the park down the street?” Harry asked without really knowing why and half expecting the other to say no.

“Sure. Around noon?” Draco replied.

Harry nodded. “See you then.”

“Yeah see ya.” 

With that they went their separate ways. Harry didn’t know if Draco would show up on Saturday or not, but it was worth a try. Besides they were from such different parts of town that they could probably successfully avoid each other if something went terribly wrong. 

He made it home only to find Sirius passed out on the couch. He worked hard running his motorcycle repair shop and often came home exhausted. Harry covered his godfather up in a blanket and set about fixing himself something to eat. 

While fixing himself a sandwich Harry found himself thinking about Draco Malfoy. They’d barely exchanged any words, but he knew that someone who appreciated music like he did couldn’t be all bad. 

Tomorrow was another day at school and also an important rugby practice before the big game. He knew he should get to sleep soon. Unlike some other boys his age who would have taken advantage of their guardian heavily sleeping in the living room Harry went straight to bed. 

He didn’t really want to go to school the next morning as he didn’t have many friends. He often sat alone at lunch scribbling lyrics or poems into a notebook. He was too soft for the rest of his teammates and he was too much a jock for the artistic kids. Harry didn’t fit in anywhere. That’s probably the reason why he was so eager to connect with the boy he met today. Who knew what could happen between them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's not really Wizarding World at all because there's no magic, but I want to capture some of the natures of the characters in a Muggle setting in the nineties. I hope to write more about the dynamic between this young Draco and young Harry and their awkwardness as they struggle with feelings for each other. The next chapter will be from Draco's POV. Thanks again if you read all this!


End file.
